The Underworld Master's Vengeance
by ClarityVee
Summary: Pit has defeated Hades, and life has returned to its serenity. Or so it seems. Hades is revived shortly after his final battle with Pit. But, if it takes 25 years, how is he back so soon more powerful than ever? With old and new friends and foes, Pit will have to defeat Hades again, once and for all. But will he ever be able to do it without being able to fly? Slight Pit x OC btw
1. Chapter 1 : Intro to Our Story

**Hey guys! I'm gonna try and start a Kid Icarus fanfic (since I love KI so much. Uprising was HAMAZING!). It's my first time doing a fic from a video game, so I don't know how different it can be from Vocaloid. I'll try my best to have the characters be in character all the time. Writing Vocaloid fics are easy because they have no set personalities. XD I hope you guys like it!**

_"...Hades..."_

_ "Who's there? Who's calling my name? One of my many adoring fans, I presume?"_

_ "I'm a fan all right...I like your work...and I want to revive you..."_

_ "Oh, I would love to be revived! Waiting 25 years to become fully restored is sure tedious. I want to get some revenge on little Pitty-Pat. Who knew such a small little bug could take down a huge Lord like myself?"_

_ "I'll make sure of that revenge. If you join me, however."_

_ "You mean become a pawn? Please! It's much more fun controlling the pawns than being one."_

_ "Not a pawn...think of me as your agent. I'm getting you your revenge."_

_ "An agent? I like that idea. I think I will join you! What's in it for you?"_

_ "Oh, nothing really. Just the satisfaction of seeing the world go into chaos, and seeing the Overworld crumble to pieces."_

~Meanwhile In the Overworld~

"Pit, I have good news for you!" Lady Palutena cheerfully said as she bounced her way over to her faithful servant. Or army leader, whichever fits better. Palutena saw him as both.

"Really?" the hyperactive angel asked. "What is it? You're granting me the power to fly all by myself?" he asked the goddess excitedly. So badly, the only thing the angel wanted more than anything was to fly by himself. Every other angel could, but Pit himself was never able to. It made him feel so embarrassed.

"Of course not!" Palutena said with a smile. "I can't grant that kind of miracle! But, I did find you a friend!"

"A friend? What's wrong with you, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked. He didn't really have any friends other than Palutena, Dark Pit (who was really just Pit himself, but his secret darker side), Magnus the human, and Viridi, if you want to call her a friend.

"Oh, Pit. You can't be hanging around me all the time. I'm glad that I have such a loyal captain of my army, but you deserve some time for yourself. You need a social life."

"I have a social life!" Pit immediately argued, even though he really didn't.

"I'm pretty sure you don't. I'm right as always. I can see all, Pit."

"Okay, fine. Maybe I'm not the most popular guy around. But like you said, I'm the leader of your army. I shouldn't really be messing around."

"You mess around anyway. And you're a deep sleeper." Palutena teased the young angel. Pit blushed bright pink, which stood out in all the surrounding white clouds. Palutena was pleased with herself. "Her name's Emistra! The most intelligent aid any army can have! Such a cheerful little girl she is."

"You're having me become friends with a brainiac? I won't understand a word she says! I can't even read!"

"Pit, stop being so stereotypical! It's rude. She's a bit shy already, don't make her feel out of place. Besides, even you can carry on a conversation with her. She may be smart when it comes to information, but she can be a bit of a ditz when it comes to common sense. You two are a lot alike in that sense."

"I guess your right...hey! Are you calling me a moron?"

"I have a feeling you two will get along just fine."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Pit, you can be smart when you want to. Don't worry about it. Don't be intimidated by her being the most intellectual angel here."

"Fine, fine. I'm go talk to her. Where's she at?"

"She should be in the weapon room, or the practice area. Good thing they're right by each other."

Pit headed towards the weapon room. He kept thinking about what this Emistra girl would look like. _I bet she wears two-inch thick eyeglasses and snorts when she talks _he thought. _She probably keeps her hair up in a nerdy ponytail and has a weird lisp. Lady Palutena, are you trying to help me or hurt me?_

Pit kept walking until he reached the weapon room of the palace. He opened up the mahogany double doors and didn't see or hear anyone other than himself. _Guess she's not here. I might as well brush up on some training while I head to the practice room._ Pit went to grab one of his personal best weapons, the meteor bow, but saw that it was missing from it's place. He sighed and grabbed the fairy orbitars, he needed some practice with those things. Pit left the weapon room and walked a few doors down into the practice room. He opened the doors there and saw only one person in there.

One girl. One girl practicing in the practice room.

Using the meteor bow.

She dashed forward, her long exomis **(A/N or toga, whatever Pit wears! They don't look very different!) **following behind her. Her long hair was flowing behind her as she accelerated for a combo on the monoeye dummy. She told the thing out in one hit, but got bounced back after the shot, flinging her body across the floor. She hit the floor with a bang, then continued to be rolled towards the back of the room by the momentum.

"Woah!" Pit let out. He ran over to the girl. She was letting out groans from her fall, trying to get back up after that nasty fall. Her back was facing Pit, but he could tell she had a face that was wearing pain right now.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he reached her. She turned around, her amber eyes searching for the owner of the voice. As soon as she saw Pit, her face turned bright pink.

"Yeah, I think I'm alright," the girl said as she adjusted her laurel crown. She quickly ducked her head behind a curtain of her brown hair, trying to hide herself from Pit.

"That was quite an attack you pulled off there! It was amazing! I've never seen anyone do that before! Even with something like that bow you got there."

"...Thanks..." she said quietly.

"Hey, you look like you got a bruise from that fall," Pit said, looking at her arm. "We better put ice on this."

The girl stayed silent as she got up and passed Pit, putting the meteor bow back in its rightful place in the weapon room. Her long hair was swishing back and forth as she speed walked out of the practice room.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Pit called after her as she was leaving. The girl felt her face get hot, she was sure it turned red by now. She doubled her speed walking speed and hurried out of the weapon room. She could hear his footsteps, but soon got interrupted by almost bumping into him face to face as she was about to leave.

"I never learned your name. I'm Pit!" he said, his tone friendly.

"I knew that. Everyone knows that. Who doesn't know the leader of Lady Palutena's Army?" she replied.

"Really? I'm famous?" he asked, blushing slightly from his sudden cockiness. It's not everyday everyone in the Overworld knows your name! The girl started to get past him as he caught her again. "What's your name? I still never got it," he said.

"M-mine? It's Emistra."

"You're Emistra?" Pit asked, astonished, and a little too loudly.

"You know who I am?" she asked, perplexed.

"Well, kinda. Lady Palutena told me to talk to you. She didn't really tell me anything about you except that you're the smartest angel any army could have."

"Why do you seem so shocked?" she asked, laughing a bit in her voice, and her face still a shade of pink.

"Well, when Lady Palutena told me you were smart, I didn't imagine someone like you."

"W-What exactly does that mean?"

"I pictured someone much less satisfying to the face. With tangly hair and a bad complexion. But you're nothing like that!" Pit said cheerfully.

"Well, I do spend a lot of time in the hot spring."

"I _love_ hot springs!" Pit remarked. "But, we should really get that bruise checked out. You fell pretty hard, so we shouldn't take any chances." Pit grabbed Emistra by the wrist and pulled her down the hallway to the hospital area. When they walked through the door, the nurse welcomed them.

"Hello, Emistra. Hello, HosPITal."

"Hahaha. Very funny," Pit said sarcastically. "I'm not the injured one this time. It's Emistra here. She got a bad bruise and I thought we should have you look at it."

Emistra walked over and had the nurse examine her. "I was practicing battle skills and kinda didn't dodge the backfire. Then I fell on the ground hard and got this bruise," Emistra explained.

"Well, you don't seem to have broken anything. But, you might have sprained your wrist. Does this hurt?" she asked, bending Emistra's wrist.

"A little bit."

"It seems that you didn't do anything to it. It just may be sore from your fall. But just in case, I'll wrap it up."

"From a fall like that and that's all?" Pit asked, amazed.

"Well, I've heard you're a bit resilient yourself," Emistra replied.

After Emistra got her wrist wrapped, the two angels left the hospital area. Together, they walked back outside. Pit tried to start a conversation, but Emistra was quiet the whole time. After several minutes, Pit noticed her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Are you feeling, alright? Your face is a little pink."

"...It is? I feel fine."

"You don't have a fever or anything?" Pit placed his hand on her forehead, causing Emistra's face to grow pinker. "You feel fine. But why are your cheeks pink like that?"

"Is it just my cheeks?" Emistra asked. Pit nodded.

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about then. My cheeks are naturally rosy like that." she said cheerfully.

"Really? You don't wear make-up or anything?" Pit asked. Emistra shook her head. After that, the two were silent again, until Emistra spoke up quietly.

"...So, why did Lady Palutena want you to talk to me?"

"Oh. Well, she thought I needed some friends other than gods. She told me to go and look for you. She never really said anything about why I should talk to you specifically."

"Is that what she told you?" Emistra asked a bit louder.

"Yeah. Why?" Pit asked confused.

"She told me that she wanted me to help you with your battling skills."

** Suspense! The goddess' most faithful servant, the flightless angel that took down Hades and saved everyone needs help? Lady Palutena, do you have ANY faith in Pit? Why must you tease him so? XD Well, hope you guys liked it. I don't know how I feel about this one...**


	2. Chapter 2 : Practicing in the Clouds

**Nothing too special, just chapter 2. Some slight Pit x Palutena-ish content. If you see their relationship that way, then I guess it could count? I just wrote it like that in general because Pit likes serving Palutena. Relating to the game, I hate the Hades part of the Treasure Hunt. Screw you, Hades. Screw you. Anyone close to getting 100%? I'm not. XD I'm about 70% through. And I'm terrible at multi-player mode...just read the story chapter already...**

_"Oh excuse me, Mister Agent. How soon am I getting revived again?"_

_ "Stop asking that question...every time you do it delays your revival!"_

_ "Well, excuse me for being curious and anxious. I just can't wait to wreck havoc on Pretty Palutena and Pitty-Pat."_

_ "I can't either, Hades. I can't either."_

_ "Why'd you have to say it like a cliched villain all ominous-like?"_

_ "Why does it matter?"_

_ "Why do you like being cliche?"_

_ "This is going to be a long prep and attack..."_

**~In Skyworld~**

Pit couldn't believe it. He thought Lady Palutena believed in him. He believed in her all those times. Without her help, Pit would never have been able to defeat Hades, Medusa or even those stupid Eggplant Wizards! Now, Emistra says she needs to help him with battle skills because the goddess told her to do so. After she teases Pit about needing friends, he's told he needs help battling. Sure, he says "I'm finished" a lot, but fighting monsters is tougher than it looks!

Pit just lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. The sea-foam blue palace seemed out of place for his depressed state of mind. He finally got up, brushed his teeth, and headed towards Palutena's quarters. He was told to meet her and Emistra here before they went to practice his skills. On the way there, he just thought about how he must be seen in her eyes. He must seem so weak and puny. He was a bit small, but he's bigger than the Centurions, and he's a little bit taller than Emistra! When he finally walked through the door, he saw Palutena and Emistra, but he also saw someone else he didn't know.

"Pit, you're late!" Palutena said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Pit grumbled depressingly.

"Pit, why do you look so down? Did something happen?" Emistra asked, bending her head a little to try and look Pit in the face. He kept his eyes averted from her. Pit didn't know how to view her right now. She was smart, a pretty good attacker, but bad at avoiding recoil. She was a bit more timid than most people he's met. But most of all, he didn't know how she viewed him. She seemed friendly enough when they first met, but did she view him as only a student or something? He noticed that she was hovering from the ground slightly, her body bent over like she was trying to look a child in the eye. It seemed even she could fly on her own.

"Pit, why aren't you answering?" Emistra asked. "Are you-"

"Yo, Pit! Don't just stand there like an idiot!" the other guy called at him. It was another angel. He had dark brown hair like Emistra and Pit, and amber eyes just like Emistra. His skin tone was rather tan, and he had a muscular body. His hair was shaggy and shoulder-length.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Pit asked the angel angrily.

"Well, you're alive. My work here is done."

"Paollo!" Emistra snapped at him. So, that's his name? Paollo...

"Lady Palutena, who is this guy?" Pit asked the goddess.

"Emistra's younger brother, Paollo. He's the most ruthless, hard-hitting warrior in the army. He's here to help us train you."

"Do I really need training? I mean, I've defeated all of those enemies the way I am now! I was fine before."

"Pit," Palutena sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt. After what happened with Pittoo in the Chaos Vortex, I never want you to be in pain like that again. It was a terrible sight for everyone, Viridi, Pittoo, me." Palutena kept her eyes averted from the three angels, her grip on her staff tightening. Pit was shocked. She wasn't doing this because she thought he was weak, she just didn't want him to be as vulnerable or inflexible as before. She was doing this because she cared.

"Lady Palutena..." Pit softly said.

"Is there something we should know about here?" Paollo whispered loudly to his sister. She elbowed him in the ribs once she heard it.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"They obviously don't like talking about it! Don't be so casual about it!" she whispered back hoarsely.

"Pit, don't feel belittled by me having you do this. I value your loyalty more than anything, and I'm most grateful for all you've done over the years. Since you're always doing the dirty work, you're the one in my army I'm most worried about."

"Lady Palutena, I-"

"When are we going to get to flying?" Paollo whined. "My wings are cramping!" Emistra elbowed him in the ribs a second time.

"Oh yes!" Palutena said. "Flying! Yes, we'll be getting there in just a few minutes. We just need some preparations and then you three will head out." her mood seemed to completely change. She didn't have an ounce of pain in her voice anymore. "Pit, you'll need a weapon to choose from. Emistra will describe some tactics and tips for successful battle, and Paollo will be a test object for you to practice on."

"I'm as hard as a rock! Muscles of steel, baby! Almost nothing gets past the wall." Paollo flexed his arms and kissed his biceps. Emistra just rolled her eyes at her arrogant brother. Pit smiled at the sight and went to pick out a weapon. He picked the halo club. Even though they were working in the sky, he thought he should practice for close-up combat. He met back up with Emistra right outside the palace. Since the power of flight only lasts for five minutes, Emistra explained everything before he went to fight. As he approached, Pit noticed a small grin on the female angel's face as she was staring off into the sky. When she finally took notice of Pit approaching she turned to face him.

"The halo club. Alrighty then. Since clubs are better used for melee and closer-ranged attacks, you'll have to be careful of when to attack enemies. If they get too close, you could get hit. You want to build up momentum and swing the club at the right moment to do the most damage. It's even better if you swing with two hands, because you'll be using strength in both your arms; making the attack even more powerful!"

"What about melee attacks?"

"You'll want to do the same thing, but try to sneak up on enemies so you catch them off guard. Dash attacks work great, too! And when you do that spin attack of yours, two hands on the club work great for taking out an enemy!"

"Alright. I think I got it. Lady Palutena, I'm ready to fly!" Pit said energetically. As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt a tingly feeling in his wings. He felt the power of flight flow through every feather. Adrenaline and excitement filled both his chest and his wings as he dashed off the side of the structure, his wings letting him fly. The angel could feel his heart beat in rhythm with the pattern of his wings flapping against the wind, tufts of his brown locks bristling against his face and his toga tapping the side of his leg. Pit loved flying, and he wished he could do it more often. He heard another pair of wings flap from behind him, he turned around and saw Emistra.

"I'm here to keep an eye on your strategy and help you along the way," she said. Pit nodded his head and kept flying forward. He quickly came into sight of Paollo, who was hovering in the sky. His buffed out arms were across his chest, waiting for Pit to come into contact.

"Don't think just because you're in training I'll go easy on you," he scoffed.

"I could say the same to you,"" Pit retorted with a grin.

With eagerness, Pit did a dash attack towards Paollo, causing Paollo's grin to grow wide. He quickly dodged the radius of the club, then came straight towards Pit. He kicked Pit and sent him flying a few meters. Pit recovered and saw Paollo was coming towards him again.

_Remember what Emistra said,_ he thought to himself._ Build up momentum. Wait until the right moment. Use both hands..._

Pit closed his eyes for concentration. He tightened his grip on the club, his palms sweating. He straightened his arms and held the club at a 45 degree angle behind him. He could feel Paollo getting closer...

He opened his eyes and saw Paollo in front of him. He was closer than Pit thought! Pit quickly flew out of the way, leaving Paollo hitting nothing but air. He turned around and caught up to the fleeing angel, stretching his arm for a punch, but just barely missed. Pit then turned around and swung his club a second time, but Paollo easily dodged it. It then came down to hand to hand combat. Much like the stuff you'd see in a karate match, but it was angel arms against halo club. The two kept guarding against each other, neither one getting a hit or being hit by the opponent.

"Pit, remember what I said about timing and momentum!" Emistra called out.

_Wait until the right moment. Build momentum using both hands to swing the club. I need to find an opening. But his guard is completely up. I can't hit him from anywhere!_

"Hey, no hints!" Paollo complained to his sister while fighting.

"It's Pit who is in-training. I'm supposed to give him advice in battling skills!"

"Then it's not a fair fight! Give me some hints on how to beat him!"

"I can't do that! It's not fair!"

"It's not fair for you to give him hints, either!" he said as he guarded another swing of the halo club.

"Pit is in training! I need to remind him of things sometimes! It's the only way he can remember certain things!"

_Wait a minute..._ Pit thought. _Is Emistra trying to help me by distracting Paollo?Maybe he'll let his guard down while arguing with her. Whether she's doing it on purpose or not, thank you, Emistra!_

"I don't have a little teacher the fly behind me and remind me certain things all the time!"

"Well, your not in training. You don't need reminders."

"I have to memorize attack plans and techniques. I don't see anyone here to help me with that!"

"But you never want any help. You're too arrogant and cocky to ask for any." Paollo's face turned into an angry grimace. He completely stopped fighting and started flying towards Emistra to get in her face.

"Arrogant? Cocky? I'm obviously the best of the best! No doubt about it! Even Lady Palutena says so!"

"Maybe so, but you make a bigger deal about it then it needs to be. You're part of the Overworld Army, not a celebrity."

"That's where you're wrong, sis. I _am_ a celebrity. I am because I'm the best in the army."

"Would the best of an army get so easily distracted by an argument?" Emistra asked with a sly smile across her face. Paollo then realized the situation he was in. He turned around and saw Pit charging at him. He was getting ready to be hit, because he'd definitely be hit no matter what he did. But Pit suddenly was stopped and warped out of their sight.

o.O.o

Pit fell to the ground before Lady Palutena. He was back in the palace.

"What was that? I was so close!" he shouted at the green-haired goddess.

"If I kept you out there any longer, your wings would've burned up. The power of flight was running out," she replied. They both stood there in silence until Emistra and Paollo flew back into the palace.

"You won't get so lucky next time, buddy," Paollo shouted across the room. "I will make sure I'm the winner." Emistra just elbowed him in the ribs and then flew over elegantly to the angel.

"...Are you alright? You got hit pretty hard a few times," Emistra asked quietly. She seemed a bit shy like when they first met. Pit tried to lighten things up.

"I'm alright," Pit replied cheerfully with a smile. "I probably would've been worse if you didn't help me. Your brother sure knows how to put up a fight."

"Oh, I really didn't do much." A small blush grew on her face.

"Are you kidding? If you weren't distracting him for so long I never would've had that opening!"

"Oh, that. Well, I didn't really do that on purpose. It just sorta happened. It seems you figured out that plan before I did." Emistra said with a peppy grin. Pit just smiled back.

"Well, let's call this a day. Both of you enjoy the rest of the day," Palutena said. Both angels left her quarters immediately. Pit placed his weapon back in the weapon room, and caught Emistra on his way back towards his room. He never really thought of other buildings in Skyworld, so where did all the other angels, gods, and centurions live? He thought of asking Emistra.

"Hey, Emistra!" he called after her. She turned around, her long hair fanning around her as she rotated her head. When Pit finally reached her side, he asked her where she lived with her brother.

"We live in a little house not so far from here. But, why do you ask?" Another blush appeared on her face.

"Well, since I'm the only angel to live in the palace, I wondered where everyone else lived."

"Centurions don't really live in houses, they're kinda like fairies, but bigger than they are. They just go wherever. And gods, I'm not so sure except for Lady Palutena. But angels all live in houses all over Overworld!"

"Really? I'd love to see that!"

"You should some day."

"Can I go over to your house, then?"

** Wow, longer than I expected. XD In case anyone was wondering, Emistra and Paollo are slightly based on Artemis and Apollo. But instead of twins, I just made them siblings. I rearranged the letters in their names and came up with them. And later in the story, I'll show that Paollo likes daytime better than night, and Emistra likes nighttime better than daytime. But, anyway, thanks for reading chapter 2. Please review, it makes me think that people like my stories and motivates me to write when I get new reviews! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Emistra's House

** Wow! I can't believe I got to a chapter three! I wasn't so sure about this fanfiction, but I'm starting to love it more and more! Okay, get this. In Palutena's Treausre Hunt, you have to clear chapter 9 within 28 minutes to unlock the square and get the Palutena Blade. I did that today, I got the tile and it says I unlocked the Palutena Blade, but it's not in my weapons. I wanted to try it out! What the heck? I'm confused! Oh, well. Read on if you wish...**

"Can I go over to your house, then?" the blue-eyed angel asked.

"M-My house?" the amber-eyed angel asked in reply.

"Yeah! Why not? You even said so yourself I should see other houses."

"But mine?"

"Who else am I going to ask to come visit their house? I don't have many friends that are angels like myself."

Pit had a down look on his face, staring at the ground. He had his arm stretch across his abdomen, his hand clutching his other arm. Emistra stood there agape, not knowing how to respond. It also didn't help that she wasn't a very outgoing person. Her mind was at a blank on so many levels.

"But, even if your friends aren't angels, you've still got friends, right?" said asked brightly.

"I guess so, but not too many."

"More than me."

Now it was Pit's turn to be stuck on what to do next. It took some time before those words sank into his brain. He looked up at her, her face now having a staring contest with the ground. Pit could see the embarrassment on her face. It wasn't the kind of embarrassment she had when he saw her get flung across the room, it was a different kind. Like she was more ashamed of it instead of regretting it.

"But you've got friends, too! Don't ya?" Pit asked in a more upbeat tone.

"If you include you...one," Emistra quietly said.

"What? There's no way I'm the only one!" Emistra nodded her head.

"Paollo was the one who always had friends. He was always gone during the day, getting in all the fly time he could get racing friends. I was just his big sister. No one ever really talked to me. And Paollo was always a brat, so I let out all my feelings at him."

"I don't get it. Why didn't you ever go out and make friends of your own?"

"I didn't know how. Paollo could be in the same building as someone and he'd become friends with them. I could barely carry on a conversation with anyone, except for Paollo. But most of that was yelling at him."

Pit was starting to understand, no matter how vaguely he did. He realized that Emistra never had any friends. She was a lot like him, but how did Pit become so bubbly while Emistra was so shy from all of that? Pit was always a bit of an outcast since he can't fly by himself. But, Emistra, she could! She was capable of going out and meeting people. Pit couldn't remember ever being shy, he always remembered being as upbeat and energetic as he is now. What was the difference between their sides of loneliness?

"I...I didn't know."

"No one does. Except Paollo and Lady Palutena. But, Lady Palutena knows everything and Paollo's my brother, so I don't know if you'd count them or not."

"But, I'm your friend, right?" he asked her. He looked up at her, his eyes searching to meet hers. She still wasn't looking at his eyes. She felt so embarrassed that she couldn't stand to.

"I am your friend, aren't I?" Pit asked again, but this time with a smile. Emistra finally looked up at him, her eyes full of emotions he couldn't read. He stared into them so intensely looking for a response, he started to see his reflection. She finally broke through and smiled back at him. Pit was relieved to see her happy again, and was even more happy when he saw her nod her head.

"So, can I go over to your house or what?" he asked.

"You can, but not today."

"Why not?"

"We have to fly to get there! And you already used the power of flight today!" Emistra said cheerfully.

"You're kidding! But I wanna see it now!" Pit whined.

"Well, how are you going to get there?"

"Platforming!"

"Platforming?"

"Yeah, platforming! How do you think I get around when I take on all those bosses down below?"

"Running, walking through doors, grind rails..."

"I did platforming, too!"

"Since when is dashing off a ledge and using jump pads considered platforming? You know 'Zelda' isn't considered a platforming game for those reasons, right?"

"Uh, of course I did! Who doesn't?" Pit asked nervously, trying to hide his lack of knowledge.

"Well, even if it was platforming, we don't have any of those things set up. And those jumps are way too far for anyone to make without flying. Face it, Pit. You're just going to have to wait."

"Maybe we could ask Lady Palutena to set up something for me! She always does that when I'm done doing my busy with the enemy."

"I'd be happy to! It's not everyday you have friends, Pit." Palutena's voice chimed in.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit cried. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just checking up on how things were going in Skyworld when I saw you two chatting. I'd thought I'd listen in."

"You mean you were eavesdropping?" Pit asked.

"I'm setting up a grind rail for you to use."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Since Emistra's house is pretty close it shouldn't be too bumpy of a ride."

"You still didn't answer."

"Looks like the ride will be pretty straightforward. It'll be a breeze compared to all the other grind rails you've ridden!"

"Lady Palutena, stop stalling."

"Have fun you two! I'll be going now. Someone's gotta cook dinner."

Pit made a groaning noise in complain as he stepped onto the grind rail. Emistra flew next to him.

"What's the matter? All she said was that she's making dinner."

"She's a terrible cook! The other day she made all the vegetables turn into monsters!"

"Oh dear, how did that happen?"

"I don't know. Maybe her goddess power was too much for them."

"Maybe. She is a pretty powerful being. But everybody has a weakness of some sort, right?"

"Yeah, that's for sure."

Both were silent after that. Pit enjoyed having the wind blow through his hair as he zipped along the grind rail. He wasn't flying, but as he raised his wings up, he felt like he almost was. He turned to look at Emistra, and saw she was looking at him. She let out a small gasp then turned away, her face growing pink. He just let out a single laugh, which caused her to look back at him. His face was shining as the sun bounced off his skin, making his blue eyes pop. His face was smiling, and had a look of accepting and being open, not really minding. She smiled right back, both of them just staring at each other. They didn't mind, because right now they didn't need words.

"Woah-oh!"

Pit was suddenly heading up at an acute angle, heading to the hovering platform where Emistra lived. Emistra flew upward to meet him at her house.

o.O.o

Pit leaped off the grind rail once he came to the green of the ground. The ground was soft, almost mushy. He prepped his body again and again, his sandals sinking a bit into the ground each time. The ground was different here then at the palace. Emistra flew up and landed on the ground a foot at a time. She gave Pit a smile and walked ahead into her house. He followed behind her and entered her house.

It was like a cottage or large apartment. It was small, but had everything someone needed to live. There was a kitchen with a fridge, oven and stove, along with several cabinets. There was also a family room with a loveseat, and two chairs made out of wood. The floor was all hardwood, and had a maroon circular rug half-buried by the loveseat. Then there was a small square table with four stools.

"Well, this is it. This is where Paollo and I live. I know it's a bit run-down compared to the palace, but it is what it is."

"I like it. I really like it!" Pit exclaimed with glee.

"You do?"

"Yeah! It's nice and earthy. And everything looks so comforting. I've never seen floors like this one before."

"It's hardwood. It's nowhere near as fancy as marble like in the palace." Pit was astounded by everything. It was all so simple, but somehow it seemed to glow magnificently. He liked how different it was compared to the palace.

"Are you hungry at all? I could get you something to eat."

"Oh, uh, sure. I'm gonna need some food in me if Lady Palutena's cooking. I don't think I could handle another helping of her vegetable surprise."

Emistra giggled and went into the kitchen to start cooking. She turned a knob on the stove and it made a clicking sound.

"You can make yourself comfortable, Pit. You don't have to stand there. Take a seat somewhere."

Pit looked around and decided to sit on the loveseat. It was plush and bouncy. He leaned back into the chair and his feet came off the ground. He decided to swing them back and forth since they couldn't touch the ground. Pit eventually became bored of this. He looked and saw Emistra was busy cooking. _She wouldn't notice if I looked around a little more, right?_ He got up and quiet;y walked down a small hallway. There were three doors. Two on the left side, and one in front of him. Pit slowly turned the knob on the door in front of him, and carefully opened the door, trying not to make it squeak. All it was was a bathroom. A bit small, but it had a sink, a shower, a mirror and a toilet. Wasn't any different than any other shower in a house. He closed the door, waiting for it to click back in place before he explored another door.

He then opened the second door on the left, and found it to be a bedroom. The walls were light brown, and the floor was messy. Pit could tell this room belonged to Paollo. He closed the door, then opened the door to the final room.

It was another bedroom. It was completely different from the last. The walls were a light green, and tidier. The bed was neatly made, and the window had thin, white curtains. Next to the bed, there was a desk made of wood, with papers and pens scattered across it. There was also a bookshelf filled with thick books. Pit could never imagine reading all of those, let alone any (since he didn't know how to read). Pit walked into this room and got a closer look at things. He saw a closet with a sliding door hiding behind the doorway to enter the bedroom. He then realized there was a stuffed animal on the bed. It was a soft, baby pink teddy bear. Pit picked it up and it was lighter than he expected, like if it was missing some of its stuffing. He smiled at the plush toy, then set it back down on the bed. He wandered over to the desk, and got a closer look at the papers. They were covered in neat handwriting (that Pit still couldn't read) and several different sketches of circles and triangles. Pit then spotted a constellation chart, with dozens of different constellations traced onto the paper with blue ink. His finger traced over every constellation, trying to remember their shapes. When he was finished, he took one final look around the room and let out a big breath before he stepped out. He closed the door louder and not as carefully as he did the other ones, but Emistra still didn't seem to notice Pit took his own tour. When he walked back out to the family room, he could hear Emistra happily humming a tune. Pit smiled and softly giggled hearing her hum, and caught a whiff of something good. Pit licked his lips and fell back against the loveseat.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done!" Emistra yelled from behind the divider separating the two rooms.

Pit got up and headed into the kitchen to try and get a look at what she was making. He then saw that she tied an apron around her waist. Emistra turned around and saw Pit standing behind her.

"Oh, you can take a seat at the table. Any where's fine. Just a couple more minutes and it'll be done."

Pit sat down at the square table, waiting for his meal. His stomach felt so empty, he needed some food in him. He saw Emistra put some food on a plate, but couldn't tell what it was. She took a pinch of salt and dashed it over the food. She then picked up one plate in one hand, a second plate in the other. Pit could see the steam coming from the hot meal.

"There ya go. Nice and hot," Emistra said as she placed a plate in front of him. She then handed him some silverware. Pit stared down at his plate. She made steak! Not only steak, but there was some corn, mashed potatoes, and even parsley! It didn't have that fancy outlook to it, but it looked delicious all the same! Pit cut off a huge chunk and dug right into the steak. It was juicy and tender, it tasted so good. But it was really, really...

"Hot! Hot hot!" he said, mouth full of food. Emistra grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

"Here, drink this!" she said as she handed the glass to Pit. Pit immediately gulped down 4/5 of the glass in one drink. "Probably should've given you a better warning that it was hot."

"It's still delicious!"

"You like it?"

"Yeah, totally!"

"I'm glad you like it." Emistra smiled. She took off her apron and sat down herself, starting to eat her own plate. Pit started his again, but more carefully this time, not wanting to burn his tongue a second time. The two were silent eating for a while, until Paollo came walking through the door, causing both to jump at his loud and unexpected entrance.

"Man, was I a badass today! I was all like Zip! Zoom! Zow! The look on his face when he lost to me! What is he doing here?"

"He's a guest, and you should be more polite," Emistra said before taking a sip of water.

"You got any left for me?" Paollo asked obnoxiously.

"Of course. It's sitting on the counter," Emistra replied, obviously annoyed. She turned towards Pit and mouthed "Sorry." Pit shook his head with a smile. Paollo roughly plopped his plate on the table and sat across from his sister. She avoided his eye contact, but he didn't seem to notice as he whipped his long, shaggy hair out of his face before he took a bite. He stuck his fork into the steak, raising the whole thing to his mouth. He ate the entire thing in two bites, then just scarfed down the mashed potatoes and corn in a matter of seconds. Paollo burped, then got up from the table and headed into his room.

"Honestly, I tell him everyday he needs to put his own-ugh!" Emistra angrily got up and took Paollo's dirty dishes into the kitchen, plopping them into the sink. "I'm really sorry about this, Pit. He's really rude sometimes. Well, a lot. He's rude a lot."

"No, it's fine. I was almost done anyway." Pit finished the rest of his food then put them into the sink. He started towards the door, then turned back towards Emistra. "Thanks for everything today."

"Oh, it was nothing. I'm glad you liked my cooking. Paollo complains about it all the time."

"Well, then he obviously has never tasted Lady Palutena's cooking." Both angels laughed. "See you tomorrow, then?"

"Yup. Early in the morning. Eeeugh."

"You don't like waking up early?"

"Not really, I tend to stay up late at night, so waking up early doesn't get me much sleep. But you gotta do what you gotta do, right?"

"Right. So, are we still doing air battles tomorrow?"

"I think we'll be doing those for a while."

"Hmph. I was hoping to get some melee practice in."

"Don't worry! We'll get there eventually. I think Lady Palutena wants you practicing one thing at a time, so I don't think you should pick a different weapon tomorrow."

"Got it. See you tomorrow."

"See you."

Pit waved goodbye before stepping through the front door, leaving Emistra's house. He hopped back on the grind rail, inching back to the palace. Once Pit was across, he headed straight towards his bedroom. It got dark since he caught up with Emistra on their way out of Palutena's quarters. Now the sun was almost down.

"Pit! Where were you all that time? You missed dinner!" she said to him, talking to him with her goddess power.

"Oh, Lady Palutena! I was Emistra's house. I ate there."

"Well, at least you're not hungry. Did you have fun at another angel's house?"

"I had a good time. Emista's house is nice. I'd like to go back again sometime."

"Maybe if it's okay with Emistra, we can keep that grind rail there and you can visit whenever you'd like."

"Do you really mean that, Lady Palutena?"

"Of course."

"All right! Well, it's getting late. I'm kinda tired."

"You did have a day well-spent. First going head-to-head against Paollo then traveling to Emistra's house. You must be exhausted! Have a good night's sleep, Pit!"

"Thanks. You, too, Lady Palutena!"

With that, Pit headed off to bed, and almost immediately fell asleep with a smile.

**Wow. Much longer than I expected to be. So yes, no, maybe so? Likey likey? C:**


	4. Chapter 4 : Hades Reappearance

** I'm sorry I haven't updated! Band camp was so intense it made me tired. (And that I got Kingdom Hearts 3DS. I'm only in Traverse Town right now.) I'll update all my stories when I can. This is the first time I've been on my computer all week, so I'll try to make time. And this chapter took me a while to write. I apologize for making my awesome readers wait! Anyway, please enjoy chapter four. C:**

_"Are you ready, Hades?"_

_ "Ready? I was born ready. And devilishly handsome."_

_ "Yeah, yeah. Because you're the God of the Underworld. Do you want this power? I could always make you wait. And making you wait could end up destroying our plans. The sooner the better, but I could make an exception..."_

_ "No no no! Of course I want the power! I need to show that tiny angel my revenge. I'll be serving him on a silver platter to his Pretty Palutena! I can't wait any longer!"_

_ "Alright, then. I'm granting you the power you've been waiting for!"_

_ "...Oh, this does feel nice. I can feel the power flowing through my veins. It's taking over my blood. My. My, it feels fantastic! Yes! Yes! YES! It's time to wreck havoc to Skyworld! It's time for Hades to take over! Here I come Pitty-Pat! Get ready to have Hades sign his autograph on your homeland!"_

_ "Here comes Hades, Skyworld. Prepare to crumble, and let me take over. Watch your back, Palutena. You never know when I'll be there..."_

**~In Skyworld~**

It's been over two months since Pit started training. Palutena couldn't help but smile while she watched her most faithful servant get stronger. She truly cared for him. He was like her son, or a younger brother. Watching him grow was something truly special to her. She felt a tender warmth in her heart as she saw him smile the first time he won a match with Paollo, and she would never forget the happiness Pit expressed on his face that day. Paollo wasn't so happy about losing, his big ego was at stake if he lost to a flightless angel. On the other hand, Emistra was glad to see Pit become better and better each day. The joy she felt was extremely sentimental. She never had a friend before, and to be helping him gain strength, and also knowing that her assistance is helping him become the angel he is right now made her heart smile. But, no one was more overjoyed then Pit himself.

"You sure are becoming strong, Pit," Lady Palutena told the hyper-active angel.

"I feel a lot stronger, too!" Pit exclaimed, his face beaming.

"I'm sure you do."

"Oh boy, do I! I feel like a new person! Right now, I feel like I'd be just like 8-bit me if I didn't start training!"

"I wouldn't say that. You have toughened up nicely, though! Look at the swagger you've got! But you deserve a little R&R. Go and visit Emistra or take a dip in the hot spring," Palutena suggested.

"Will do, Lady Palutena! I need a little break from all this hard work."

With that, Pit headed off to the grind rail leading to Emistra's house. He hopped right onto the thin, green rail connecting the two floating islands. Pit let out a happy sigh as he zipped through the wind. He never got tired of the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair. As much as he loved grind rails and jump pads, he had an even more appreciation for flying. If he could only fly for more than five minutes without burning up...

Pit landed on the small, floating island with a leap, letting out a gleeful "Yahoo!" as his feet touched the grass. He knocked on the door and waited. Seconds later, Emistra whipped the door wide open.

"Pit! Hi!" she said.

"Hi, Emistra!"

"Come on in!" Emistra said as she shifted to let Pit walk through the doorway. Pit couldn't help but notice something. Emistra seemed to be way more cheerful since they first met. The two could barely have a conversation! Well, most of that was Emistra, since she didn't really talk. Even so, Pit noticed she was more bubbly then she usually was. Maybe she's just finally warmed up to him.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Emistra asked.

"I'm up for anything. I just wanted to take a break from things and hang a bit with my friends," Pit replied. Emistra's face turned a slight pink at the sentence.

"Well, I wasn't really doing anything. I was just reading and enjoying the quiet. Paollo won't be back until around dinner, like usual."

Emistra's voice tone changed, but her face was still the same. Pit could tell she was trying to hide her true feelings. Emistra had told him that Paollo was always out with friends, and that Pit was the only friend she had. He felt so bad for her. Pit was able to make friends easily, even if he didn't have very many himself. But that was mostly because he hardly talks to anyone other than Lady Palutena.

"Emistra, don't worry," Pit said as he placed his hand on her arm, "I'm your friend. And we're friends because we like each other for who we are. I bet most of Paollo's friends think he's annoying but don't say anything." Pit smiled at her, looking straight into her eyes. Emistra looked back, and her smile grew back its sincerity. The inside of her body felt so warm with gratitude for his optimistic compassion, she couldn't help but be thankful.

"Thanks, Pit."

Right after the words left Emistra's mouth, a burst of thunder erupted in the sky. Both brunette angels turned out towards the sky and saw the clouds turned to gray. Dozens of angels were racing back to shelter, pushing their wings beyond their comfort zone. Angels can't stand flying in bad weather. If it rains, their wings get soaked and soon the feathers get clumped together and can't flap against all the water weight. And huge gusts of wind cause them to go in all directions until they crash land somewhere nowhere in the direction they were originally flying.

"We better stay inside," Emistra said, finally closing the door to her house. Pit looked out the window and saw several angels flying towards the nearest floating platform, trying to find shelter from the weather. His eyes soon saw lightning. It can't be...Phosphora, can it? Pit defeated her a while ago! He never saw her after that! Where did she even go? There was no sign of her, but it is possible she could be back?

"Lady Palutena, can you hear me?" Pit called out into the air.

"I can hear you, Pit. Something's definitely going on outside."

"You don't think it's Phosphora, do you?"

"I'd have to see it to believe it," Palutena replied unsurely. "She's pretty lazy. She needs motivation to attack something."

"Then what do you think is causing all this?" Pit asked.

"I'm not sure. But you can't really do anything right now. You already used the Power of Flight today."

"I feel so useless. I can't even fly out to investigate."

"Don't feel bad, Pit. Right now, we have to figure out what's going on!"

"Right! So what's your idea?"

"..."

"Lady Palutena? You do have a plan, right?"

"Well, actually..."

"This isn't good."

"Maybe Emistra has an idea," Palutena suggested. "Why don't you ask her?"

"Why do I have to ask her? Can't you talk to her, too?" the perplexed angel asked.

"Well, Emistra's not really used to me talking to her like this. If you talked to her, it'd be best."

"Alright, then. I'll ask her."

Pit walked over to Emistra at the opposite window. Her amber eyes were completely fixed on the outside world. She was almost in a trance. Her face was stricken with astonishment, the only thing moving were her pupils, dancing back and forth between a twister, the gray clouds and a strike of lightning. How was Pit going to ask her a question if she was staring into space? He walked over to the window, right next to her. Emistra didn't move, but she finally blinked her eyes. At least she's alive. Pit bumped his shoulder into hers, and she finally came back into reality after a shudder.

"You okay?" Pit asked her.

"Y-Yeah," Emistra replied. "It's just hard to believe this storm. It came out of nowhere. And something seems...supernatural about it," she said, squinting back into the distance.

Pit nodded in agreement. Something was unnatural about the storm occurring in the sky. The way the clouds were swirling, how twisters kept popping up, and the speed they were traveling, all of it wasn't natural. You could just tell if you looked close enough at everything. After meeting Viridi, Pit could tell none of this was her doing. She's kind of in an alliance with Lady Palutena after Hades came, there's no way she'd just attack Skyworld like that. Especially since she probably lives somewhere in Skyworld, but somewhere far away from where Pit, Palutena and everyone else lived. But, even if Viridi weren't friends with Pit and Lady Palutena, it wouldn't be like her to just cause storms like the one happening now out of thin air. Sure, Viridi is a bit loud, childish, and sarcastic, but she wouldn't attack in this way. Everyone knows reset bombs are her thing. Pit knew something was up, he could just tell by his suspicions. He had to figure out what was going on.

"What do you think we should do about it?" Pit finally asked her.

"I don't know. The winds are too rough for anyone to fly in," Emistra said.

"Maybe we don't have to fly," Pit said. "Maybe we could just go outside and get a closer look into the storm."

"It seems dangerous to go outside. I'm not so sure that it's such a good idea."

"Don't worry about it. If we stay far away from the edge of the island we'll be fine."

Emistra didn't respond. Pit had a point. If they stay close to the house, they won't be blown away. In fact, if they don't even fly, they probably wouldn't even blow away in the first place. She just nodded and followed Pit out her front door.

That is, if it would open.

The wind was so strong, the door wouldn't budge open. They were stuck inside! Pit pulled on the doorknob as hard as he could without breaking it off, and it barely moved. Emistra then tried to help him, both angels pulling on the doorknob, but it did nothing. Both angels turned to each other for guidance, but both were clueless on what to do.

"Lady Palutena! We're stuck inside! What do we do?"

"The wind's most likely trapping you two inside. Let me try to open it."

A few moments later the door started to open. It kept fighting the wind, pulling its way to let the angels out. The mahogany door with the little window kept going, until it finally swung open. It was close to smacking Pit, but he moved out of the way just in time. Wind started gushing through the whole house, knocking things over and flipping furniture. Rain also started to come in, making the floor slippery and making both of the angels' wings stick together. That definitely made flying out of the question.

Pit headed outside, and Emistra followed. The current was strong, so Pit grabbed Emistra's wrist so they'd stay together. She jumped at the gesture, but went along with it.

"How are we ever going to get outside with wind this strong?" Emistra asked.

"I don't know! Just hang on to me. The last thing we need to do is separate from each other."

Emistra nodded and slowly slipped her hand more into Pit's, making sure she had a firm grip on his hand. Pit started forward again, getting miniscule distance. Out of his determination, his wings started to flap, and he started moving forward more! Emistra kept her hand enclosed in Pit's, and started moving forward as well. The two angels finally got away from the house and in the middle of the floating island. They stared off into the distance, the wind whipping their togas in the sharp breeze. Emistra's hair was flapping behind her, hitting Pit a few times in the back.

"I don't see anything...whao-oh!"

A huge eruption occurred, having Pit and Emistra fall to the ground. The ground underneath them was vibrating, tiny pebbles bouncing from the rumbling of whatever caused the explosion. Pit looked to the sky and saw a giant black, cloud of smoke. Then he started hearing a laugh. A laugh he knew too well.

"Well, well! Little Pitty-Pat! Glad to see your well."

"Hades! What are you doing here?" Pit stood up and shot Hades an angry grimace. Hades saw the look on Pit's face and just grew a sneer.

"What? I'm just being nice. And all I get is rudeness? You should think about that!"

"Oh yeah? I took you down before, I can take you down again! Easy as floor ice cream!" Pit screamed into the air at Hades.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not the same old Hades, anymore. I'm much more powerful now, and you'll need some time before you can defeat me."

Hades' sneer grew even wider. He lifted a single finger, aimed it at Palutena's temple, and it caught on fire. Pit face grew horrified. His eyes grew terror. _No, not Lady Palutena's temple! Not this again! No!_

"Hades!" Pit growled in anger. Lady Palutena's temple was already destroyed once, he wasn't going to let it happen again. He dashed towards the grind rail, ignoring Emistra's warnings to come back to safety. Lady Palutena was in trouble, and Pit couldn't just stand around to let that happen. Hades just laughed mockingly at Pit.

"Seems our little hero still can't fly, can he?"

Pit clenched his teeth. Hades was sure getting on his nerves now that he's back. He looked back at the giant God, his fiery hair burning in the sky, and saw he changed his target. It now changed to Pit. He was doomed! There's nowhere to go on a grind rail, and even if Pit could fly, he wouldn't stand a chance in this storm. Pit's eyes were as wide as they could be before popping out their sockets. What else could he do? He saw a beam of light head straight towards him, before he was transported to Lady Palutena's side.

"Lady Palutena! You're alright! I'm glad," Pit said in relief.

"This isn't the time, Pit. Hades is back! There's no way he's back so soon. How did he appear like this?"

"What do you mean?" Pit asked, obviously easily confused.

"You defeated Hades not too long ago. You destroyed him. And Hades can only be revived after 25 years have passed. If that's the case, why is he here as he is?"

"You don't need to worry about that, Pretty Palutena. What you need to worry about is saving your precious Skyworld and all the little humans."

"No, don't!" Palutena pleaded. Hades ignored her cry, and let loose monsters down below on Earth. Once they all left the sky, Hades faded away, and Skyworld gained back all its pure, white beauty.

"Pit, looks like you'll have to fight Hades again. Are you ready?" Palutena asked him. Pit stood up straight, his shoulders back, a fierce look on his face. His blue eyes were flashing with determination, and his fists clenched with dander.

"I'm more than ready."

** GAH! IT'S SO BAD! I MAKE YOU WAIT AND IT'S SO BAD! I'M SO SORRY GUYS! TT-TT**


	5. Chapter 5: That First Boss

** I'm sorry I haven't updated! I've been so busy and having major writer's block! I wish I could update more often! It's not fair to you guys! So, I'll try my best to keep things updated more often. But anyway, here's the next chapter for my KI story.**

Pit was sulking in his room, sitting on the bed, staring at the wall. Hades was back. It's only been a few months. If what Palutena said was right, and she usually is, how is he back now? It hasn't even been 25 years! That's the least amount of time Hades needs. How is he back already? None of this made sense to the angel. Pit was about to pull out his hair when he heard a knock on the door.

"Pit?" a shy voice quietly asked.

"Yes?" Pit replied.

His door swung open and revealed Emistra hiding behind it. She dashed in, throwing herself to Pit's side.

"Are you alright? I saw you fall! And-and then you were gone. I was scared..." she blushed. Pit placed his hand on her head.

"I'm alright." She smiled.

"I'm glad."

Pit smiled back at her. The female angel had a contagious smile. He ruffled her hair lightly and drew back, crossing his hand over his abdomen.

"Emistra, you're smart. Why is Hades back so soon?" There was a pause of silence before she answered.

"I don't know. As hard as I try, I can't think of anything. I'm as confused as you are."

"He's endangering the people again. What's his plan?"

"I'm guessing he wants to get back at you and Palutena for defeating him last time. It makes the most logical sense."

"You're probably right," Pit replied in a depressed tone.

"Are you ready to go back out there?" Emistra asked. "It hasn't been very long. Do you think you've improved enough?"

"I'm ready to face him, but I don't think I stand a chance the way I am now."

"You will someday! I know it! You're a fast learner, and you've been doing really well against Paollo!"

Pit smiled. "Thanks."

o.O.o

"Ready Pit?" Palutena asked.

"Set and ready to go!" Pit cried.

"Alright. Fly!"

Pit jumped off of Skyworld and began flapping his wings. He felt the magic flow through every feather. From wing tip, to wig tip, he felt the electric buzz of Palutena's power filling his wings to help him fly. He clutched his Palutena Bow in his hand, ready to shoot any monsters that appeared. He saw a monoeye on his right, and shoot straight at it, the creature disappearing.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Pit asked his goddess.

"There's a lot of Underworld forces on Earth. You need to head into the town and destroy all of them."

"That's it? No big monsters or a Dark Lord or anything?"

"There might be."

"There is, isn't there?"

"Watch out! A swarm of Miks at your left!"

Pit whipped his head and quickly shot arrows at the swarm of Miks racing towards him, killing them all in the process.

"That was a close one. Thanks, Lady Palutena. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Let's see," She started. "You wouldn't be able to fly, or teleport back somewhere if you ever fell off of Skyworld, you wouldn't have any meals, and-"

"I get it," Pit groaned.

Pit kept flying in the air, shooting any monsters in his way. He started drifting through the clouds to reach the soft ground of the land below the sky. As he got closer and closer to the main land, he began to see more and more details of the Earth. The mist on the grass, the roughness of the bark on trees, the cracks in the pavement. It all was so foreign and different, but in a beautiful way.

Pit's feet softly landed on a sidewalk of a small town. His eyes gazed around him, but he didn't see any people. As far as Pit knew, he was the only one around.

"Where are all the people?" he asked the goddess.

"They all probably evacuated or went to a hiding spot because of the monsters. Better clear this place out."

"Yes, ma'am!" Pit saluted.

He walked forward, seeing no monsters in sight. This town was really small. Everyone probably knew everyone here. Pit gripped his bow in case of any surprise attack, and spun around to make sure he didn't miss any lurking creatures. Still nothing. He continued on, eventually turning a corner and finding several monsters and a giant, gold vase in the center.

_Better take out the vase first_ Pit thought to himself. He raised up his bow, light arrow pulled back all the way to his ear. He released, sending it flying, just hitting the vase.

_Not good enough. _He fired another pair of arrows, them hitting the vase. Nothing spawned out of it yet. That was good. Once the monsters popped out of it, his enemies would multiply faster than rabbit reproduction.

Pit fired one more arrow, fully charged and ready to burst. It zipped through the air, hitting the vase and causing it to vanish. _Now to get rid of these guys._ Pit looked at the enemies. He was up against a Specknose, a Wave Angler, and a Skuttler. Pit ran straight into the Skuttler, making it wobble and tumble, and well, skuttle. He meleed the Skuttler with his bow, spinning it faster than the eye could see. That took it down quickly.

Pit then fired rapidly at the Specknose. He hated getting close to those things. It's nose was giant and had boils all over it, and tentacles for a mustache. It's appearance always gave Pit a chill down his spine. With the close-ranged shots, it didn't take very long to take it out.

Now, the Wave Angler was trickier since it can fly. It flew all around him, circling Pit like an afternoon treat. Pit kept his bow at ready, prepared to fire any moment for defense. He began shooting arrows, almost all of them missing. That thing is just too fast!

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a purple light glowing. Pit turned his head and saw a jump pad! Right on time! Pit dashed towards it, and was lifted into the air, landing on a higher platform.

"Now this is helpful. Did you put that there, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked with a gleeful grin on his face.

"Maybe~" the Goddess replied.

Pit was able to keep a better eye on the monster from up here. He got ready, aimed and fired. His arrow struck right into the enemy, killing it and causing it to disappear.

The angel dashed up the incline of the platform he was on, racing to the top. Monsters appeared and followed him from the sides, not wanting him to pass. Something was up there they didn't want Pit to get rid of or defeat...

Pit meleed, stabbed, shot, whacked and defeated every monster in his way. He continued up the incline at a steady pace. He didn't know what was up there, and how energy he would need to face it.

Once he finally reached the top, he saw a large, magenta vase filled with a drink waiting for him. The drink of the gods! Just what he needed after the trek up here, despite it being not that difficult. All that hard training with Paollo and Emistra was paying off!

The angel cupped it with one hand and supported it with the other, finishing the container in small gulps. He wiped away excess liquid away with the back of his hand, and entered the darkened pathway before him.

o.O.o

Pit ran at a moderate speed to whatever was awaiting him on the other side. He saw a light ahead of him, growing brighter and bigger with each step. He came out into the arena, halting himself immediately. He eyes grew wide as he had to jerk his head skyward to see the top of what he was up against. It was a giant dog, with a smoking tail and at least 30 stories tall, roaring with incredible volume.

If you think it's Twinbellos, you're wrong.

Pit thought a dog with two heads was tough, but this dog had three! Each head had it's own spiked collar, the fur on the animal painted black, and had piercing green eyes. Drool slipped out from under the lip of the middle head, splashing right in front of Pit.

"Cerberus!"

Pit began to shoot arrows at Cerberus, but they did little damage. They whole fight couldn't be fought with arrows alone, even if they were powerful light arrows. He needed some other way to attack. But what? It's not like any other weapons were around.

"Pit!" a voice called out.

"Lady Palutena!"

"Aim at Cerberus' feet! That way, he can't charge at you. And make sure to watch out for his breath. He can breathe fire and burn you to a crisp!"

"The last thing I want to be is a dog's barbecue lunch."

"Then get moving before your wings get cooked medium rare!"

Pit did what Lady Palutena said at aimed at his feet. A painful screech escaped at least one of the mouths of the dog every time he shot the feet of the canine. After literally a hundred shots, Cerberus was in so much pain he couldn't charge at Pit. Pit took the opportunity and continued to fire at the gigantic dog, aiming to defeat it. Cerberus easily got irritated with the arrows hitting him, and breathed out purple fire in response. The angel quickly side dashed out of the way, circling the dog and shooting him in the sides. After a few shots to the side, all three heads howled in defeat in unison, slowly disappearing from sight.

"Good job, Pit! You saved the town!"

"There's still a lot more to do."

"Sure do. Come on and rest a bit."

Palutena shone down a beam of light on Pit like a spotlight, and it teleported him right back into the temple, leaving behind only a few feathers that fell off of Pit's wings.

**Again, I'm Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo sorry I took forever. I was so busy! I feel so bad for everyone who liked this story. I promise to update more oftern! I pinky swear! Anyway, thanks for keeping up with the story and being patient. C:**


End file.
